To Love You More
by whoismeghan
Summary: She missed him. She just missed him.
1. Here all alone

It was the first full day she was in New York City her emotions were high consdering this time yesterday she had thought everything was perfectly fine. But she was wrong. She found herself sad, but she was where she knew she needed to be and where she wanted to be. Just something was missing and that thing missing was Finn. She didn't understand why that he loved her so much he would just let her go like that but she also understood that he had loved her enough to let her do this on her own. She missed him so much already and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet. Her dads were annoying her. Everything they said had bugged her really.

Today they were going to NYADA to look at dorm rooms, she didn't really like any of them really, but her dads ended up deciding on one for her. The whole day to her seemed like a blur. That she was just standing there and the whole world was moving so fast. Everything happened to fast. It felt like her whole high school career went by too fast and she didnt like it. As she layed in her bed that night whenever she closed her eyes her face was there. She had to burry her face deeply in her pillows to keep from her dads hearing her in the other room. She didn't want to worry them. But boy was Rachel berry sad.

Two months passed by and her dads were no longer with her. She was pretty much alone. Untill school started in just two days. She looked forward to it. Hopefully to at least make one friend to not seem so alone. She talked to Kurt almost everyday and everyday she asked about Finn even he didn't have any information about him and it scared her. All she wanted to know is if he was okay and that he was doing alright for himself. After all he was her person her best friend not just the love of her life.

Today she decided she was going to go out and buy herself something new to wear on the first day. She was seeing how some of the girls dressed her and she wasn't in high school anymore she needed a change. New scenery equaled a new Rachel. She wished she had a girl with her with trying everything on but she delt with it. She was sending pictures to Kurt about some of the clothes she tried on and ultimately just used his opinion. After all of her shopping she went back to her dorm room and just put the headphones on and started to sing. It had been a while since the last time she sang it felt good but then again it made her sad. She just didn't want to feel sad anymore. She wanted to be wherever Finn was, she wanted to be back home. But she needed to be here and it wasn't about high school anymore it was about her future something she has been dreaming of doing since she was a kid. She just needed to get back into the determined Rachel she was not the love struck Rachel. But she knew she couldn't do it alone she needed someone by her side and she wish she did have someone.

The first day of school was okay most of the kids made fun of her because of her nose. When it came time to sing in class everyone was stunned but it didn't feel as good to sing in front of them as it did when she sang in glee club. Oh how she missed all of them so very much. The day had came and went very quickly. After class she was walking in central park when her phone started ringing. Kurt always called her at this time.

"Hey Kurt what's up?"

"Oh nothing much just walking around and taking in some exciting scenery how about you?"

"Just got out of school on my way to get myself some food" After everything he has been there for Rachel for he could always hear when she was sad or upset.

"Rachel... Are you okay?" There was a long pause until she had said anything she had to fight back hard tears

"No everything is just wrong, I miss Finn, I hate it here, I miss everyone and school sucks"

"Want to know what would make it better?"

"going back to graduation day?"

"No silly if you look to your left" And with that they both ran to each other like they were long lost lovers in a romantic movie. Tears were streaming down her face. She missed him so much.

"Im here Rachel. now lets go look apartment hunting because im here to stay. and i need my best friend by my side at all times"

They spent most of the afternoon chatting it up while looking for apartments. That night she went back to her dorm and packed all of her stuff Kurt asked for her to spend the night in the hotel with her and in Two whole days they would be living in their new apartment. They were excited and Rachel was so happy to finally have somebody there with her. She didn't feel that much alone, but her heart still longed for Finn.

So right before bed she decided she would send him a text telling him about her day she didn't care if he didn't respond she just wanted to feel like she was talking to him.

' Hey Finn, today school was interesting I can already tell dance is going to be a hard class. Hope your okay and know that I miss you a lot and oh Kurt is here with me ! yay!. miss you. - Love always Rach 3'

And she fell deeply asleep hoping when she awoke he had replied.A smile was on her face . She knew he wasn't going to say anything because he was giving her distance but she needed to do it. She needed to hear that he was okay or something.

* * *

**I used to write a lot of fanfiction and I just now decided to get back into it but couldn't remember my old account stuff. So im sorry if this isn't that great its been a while. A lot has happened in that time for us glee fans. RIP Cory youll always be loved and remembered. Im kind of writing this story in how I would be making glee nowadays. so bare with me it will get more interesting I promise!:) anyway. thank you all and please review!**


	2. On my way to you

**well heres another chapter. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He sat there staring at the door. Wondering if it was the right decision to be here in this moment. Hoping that what he was about to do was the right decision.

_FLASHBACK-_

_When he left Rachel Berry to go on her own journey and follow her dreams. When he left her on that train. A part of him left with her. Although he didn't regret his decision and what he was setting out to do he felt like he had let her down in someway and only imagined that she someday would be better and hopefully wouldn't hate him because of it. He was just looking out for the two of them, he didn't want to stand in the way of her big dreams and he knew he would. No matter how many times they talked about it and no matter how many times she said he could never get in the way he couldn't help but feel like he was and it killed him. _

_When he finally arrived home after leaving everybody at the train station he didn't talk to his mom or Burt when he got home he just grabbed something to drink and ran up the stairs not making eye contact with anybody. He slammed the door in somewhat of anger but a lot of sadness. She should be here with him watching a movie or cuddling with him oh how he loved Rachel cuddles. He just put on his favorite songs from his ipod put the headphones in his ear, shut off the lights and just layed in his bed crying. Hoping that nobody would see him like this although he didn't care he just lost Rachel the love of his life, the girl who was suppose to be his wife at this time right now. _

_He fell asleep within 20 minutes of hard falling tears. He woke up to a text message from Rachel his face lighting up seeing her name on his phone but a hint of sadness when he remembered exactly what happened that day. _

_ 'Made it to New York, hope your okay and home safe. I love you Finn &amp; don't you ever ever ever forget that. Talk to you soon hopefully. Love always _

_ -Your Big Gold Star"_

_He just wanted to text her back saying all kinds of things but he needed to give her some type of space. Puck ended up trying to get him to come hangout with everybody but he just didn't feel like doing anything just yet. He was just sad and missed her more than anything even his mom saying that dinner was ready didn't have any effect on him. _

_Months passed by although he didn't join the army. He didn't really have plans. He just been working all summer at the shop with Burt and hanging out with some of the guys from glee, but other than that he didn't really do much. Everytime Rachel texted him he just wanted to text her back but he really wanted to give her the space she needed and he wasn't sure what he was going to do for himself. He just had no idea. He was stuck and needed help. He needed her. As much as he hates to admit it Rachel always helps him find his way and no matter what she has always been there for him. He couldn't help but think how stupid he was for letting her go that day but he was happy knowing that she was safe and somewhat enjoying her time there. _

_The first day back to school for everybody came and went. When he saw all of Kurts stuff gone he was extremely curious as to where he was going. _

_ "Hey Kurt where are you headed to?"_

_ " I decided to take the Big Apple by storm and although I don't have a plan im just gunna go with it being stuck here isn't what I want for me and I know it isn't what you want either Finn. You've got to get out of this slump and do what makes you happy Finn you deserve it."_

_ "I will. Just she makes me happy shes all that makes me happy and I just want to be this put together man for her so she can see im here for her in every way. Just promise me when you get there you will look after her and make sure she is alright?"_

_ "Of course Finn. Ill text you when I have landed and when I am in the good gracious of Rachel Berry." He couldn't help but notice the sense of sadness on Finns face he could tell he missed her so much and wasn't happy without her. _

_ "Love you Bro." _

_And with that Kurt left in need to catch his flight and catch his dreams. Finn wished he knew what his dream was and that he couldn't just find it and move on with his life. A couple weeks passed by and Finn finally realized what it was he wanted to do with his life and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting it. He just hoped the thing he was set out to get was there for him oh how he hoped. _

_-end of flashback-_

That's when he found himself standing in front of this black door to this beautiful apartment that held two people he loved dearly in his life. He stood there for about ten minutes before he got up the courage to knock. But his heart just kept racing and his hands and face were sweaty. he was nervous. He hoped they were here and when he kept ringing a couple of times nobody answered. Maybe they were out enjoying this beautiful town maybe she was in the shower with her already new man. He thought of the worst. But instead decided to call Kurt to see where he was at.

after the phone rang a couple of times his brother picked up

"Hey Finn what up?"

"Hey Kurt what are you up too? where are you?"

"Strolling central park with Rachel why what up? He could hear Rachel begging to talk to him but he hung up before Kurt could give her a chance.

And with that He knew what his next step was. He was going to get his Rachel. his dream. his love. his future wife, mother of his kids. The everything he has ever wanted in life. And nothing was going to get in his way.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT CHAPTER. I WANTED TO LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER BUT I COULDN'T DO IT. **

**WELL REVIEW AND AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :))))))))))))) **

** I DONT OWN GLEE BUT IF I DID SO MANY THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT!**


	3. Your Arms Is Where I Belong

**ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BEEN SUPER BUSY WORKING MY BUTT OFF!**

* * *

Kurt got the chance to sneak away from Rachel for just a minute to ask Finn what he had wanted. All Finn told him was lead Rachel to Bow Bridge and with that Kurt knew exactly what was happening.

He was standing there all handsome in such a beautiful tux with her favorite flowers in hand just like he had done Junior year. It took her a couple of minutes to see him through the crowd of people. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't catch her breath. He was there right in front of her, she had so many questions, but all she wanted to do was grab his face and kiss his sweet soft lips. She didn't have any words to say.

"Hello Rachel Berryfor a second I know that's hard for you but just let me do this. Just take my hand and walk with me and listen that's all im asking from you.". These are for you. and before you call me an asshole and all kinds of things and ask me all kinds of questions because I know you want to just let me talk

She took the flowers and nodded agreeing with him, she was shocked he was here. in utter shock. So she took his hand. It still felt the same her hand still fit perfectly in his . It hasn't been that long since she has held his hand but it felt like forever to her.

_"I know your angry with me and I should have never put you on that train to come here by yourself and left you so heartbroken probably my biggest regret as of right now. But being away from you and seeing what my life is like without you hurt me so much and made me realize how you just might feel. Rachel my life isn't okay without you in it. I feel empty and all I wanted to do was be with you. You make me a better man and make me strive for so much. Your my number one fan. and I cant go another day without you in it. You mean everything to me and I want more than anything to have you back in my life and to make you happy and to prove to you that i'm sorry for what I did I did it in thinking it would help you and all it did was make this harder for you. I love you Rachel Barbara Berry and I want you to never leave my life."_

She didn't know what to say there was a long pause and she just licked her lips her eyes staring into Finn's . She did what she wanted she grabbed his face and kissed him she loves him and has been waiting all summer for him to do this and she glad he finally did.

"wow so i'm going to take that as a yes.?" he pulled back and looked into her eyes for an answer.

"Of course Finn i've been waiting for you to realize that and to kiss you because I miss kissing you."

He took her out to dinner at Sardi's of course because that is their place. And then they went back to Rachel and Kurt's apartment.

When they walked through the door Kurt's eyes immediately went to the hands they were holding and the smiles upon their faces. After all their faces were beaming with happiness.

"So does this mean you two are back together?"

They both looked at each other and smiled they couldn't contain their happiness.

"Yes Kurt were back together. But Finn what are you going to do you live in Lima and I live here you go to school there. What are you going to do?"

"Well I was thinking my lucky charm could help me find the perfect school to transfer to. and then I would just hopefully live here with you two if you would have me?"

"Finn that sounds amazing and of course you can stay here by bed fits two people perfectly" She said with a wink and he knew what that meant. She embraced him in a giant hug.

"Well Kurt we are heading to bed we have a big day tomorrow finding Finn the perfect school for him see you in the morning."

"Ill make sure I wear my ear plugs to bed tonight Rachel does have a powerhouse voice and I don't want to hear anything coming from that room" She playfully slapped him in the arm causing her to laugh obnoxiously. She grabbed Finns hand and led him to her room.

She undressed infront of him not caring that he was in the room she was naked in front of him and she didn't care but he stared at her and she caught him staring

"you see something you like Hudson?" she said.

"Very much Ms. Berry!" She got dressed in just a tshirt and some simple underwear. he the same. They laid down in bed together him wrapping his arms around her and kissing her bunches of times before they finally felt the need to pull apart and go to sleep.

"I can totally get use to this"

"Me too Finn, for the rest of my life."

He kissed her one last time he waited until he knew she was fast asleep and he drifted off into sleep dreaming about how his life would be with Rachel. He was happy and so was she .

Finally both where they belong.

* * *

**so that's that chapter. what do you think Is going to happen now that they are back together? will it be easy being in a new city together or harder? **

**youll have to wait to find out until the next chapter. :) **


	4. We've Got This New Begining

**HIM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE IVE UPDATED I ENDED UP LEAVING MY JOB AND MOVING FROM FLORIDA ALL THE WAY BACK TO MASSACHUSETTS AND ITS BEEN CRAZY TRYING TO SETTLE IN AND BEING BACK AND ALSO SEEING ALOT OF MY FAMILY THAT I HAVENT SEEN IN A WHILE ALONG WITH FRIENDS. BUT I DO PROMISE THAT I AM BACK AND IN A BIG WAYYY SO GET EXCITED! ANYWAY LEA HAS A NEW MAN AND NAYA GOT MARRIED FROM WHAT I LEARNED. I ALSO FORGOT TO POST SOMETHING ABOUT CORY BEING GONE FOR A WHOLE YEAR CANT BELIEVE ITS ALREADY BEEN THAT LONG. HOPE LEA AND NAYA ARE HAPPY AND THAT CORY IS ALSO HAPPY TOO DOING WHATEVER HE IS DOING. MAY HE LIVE ON THROUGH GLEE AND ALSO THROUGH ALL THE FANFICTION3 HES MISSED BIG TIME! ANYWAY TIME TO GET ON WITH IT. **

**AS WE ALL KNOW I DONT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS JUST WHOEVER I MAKE UP AND WHEREVER THIS STORY TAKES US :)**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 3**

* * *

He laid there one eye practically open and the other staying firmly closed due to the bright sun peeping through the blinds of the room. He followed the sun beaming through the blinds for it to travel and land on some beautiful brunette hair of a girl he knew very well. He smiled at the sight of her and the sound of her light snores filling the room. She was faced the opposite way of him so she was facing the door. He rubbed his eyes some more to fully wake up, he wasn't sure if she had any classes today he really hoped not he just wanted to spend all day in the room with her showing her how much he loved her and never wanted to loose her. He also knew he needed to look around at some colleges for him to hopefully transfer to. If not then he wasn't very sure on what he would do. He got out of bed slowly enough to try not wake her. He got out of bed and saw her stirring around he didn't move to make sure she would fall right back to sleep and she did.

He got out of the room quietly enough not to wake her. To grab a towel and get into the shower. Turned on the water at first it was wayyyy to hot for his liking then settled somewhere in between once he got comfortable in there he started to sing. Meanwhile Rachel turn far enough into her bed that she knew she was laying in a spot that was once occupied by a tall handsome man she loved. so she felt all around it sitting up and realizing he was missing. She rose out of bed and stepped out of her room. She knew no one else was home so it was okay for her to be outside of her room in just a t-shirt and underwear. she could hear the sounds of a very familiar song and a very familiar voice coming from the bathroom. She put her ear to the door and her hand on the knob slowly opening the door so he knew she wasn't coming in. Listening to every word of him singing the song that made her heart melt. once the door was open she checked to make sure he wasn't looking and he wasn't he was fully emerged in the song and going full out jam session in her shower. She couldn't help but laugh to herself and the sight before her. So she undressed and climbed in the shower behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and singing the words

"I'm forever yours faithfully"

He didn't lie he was startled, but all he did was turn around grab her by the waist and pull her in closer to him. She wrapped on of her legs around him and he brought her face up to look at him. He reached down and kissed her on the lips sending chills up and down her whole body. After they were done showering together (yes no monkey business). They got dressed. Finn cooked some breakfast and they headed out for the day. In hopes of finding Finn the perfect college for him. Holding hands and enjoying each other this new chapter they face and the many many obstacles to come.

* * *

**OKAY SO ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE IVE WRITTEN AND IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT AS I SAID EARLIER. IM ALSO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONES WILL BE LONG. IM SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED I JUST WANTED TO WRITE A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU ALL. KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS VERY MUCH AND REVIEWS ARE THE BEST. ALSO IF THERES ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME THIS ISNT JUST MY STORY ITS YOURS AS WELL. SO ENJOY. TOMORROW ILL PROBABLY POST ANOTHER CHAPTER. IF ANYBODY HAS ANY STORIES FOR ME TO READ PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ANYWAYS UNTILL NEXT TIME. **

**DONT STOP BELIEVING. **

**LOVE YOU ALL 333333**


	5. What Could Be Wrong?

**SO HERES THIS CHAPTER. IVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE I WANTED IT TO BE LATER IN THE FIC BUT I COULDNT RESIST. SO I HOPE ALL YOU FINCHEL LOVERS (INCLUDING ME) ENJOY THIS :) ALSO I PROMISE ALL MY CHAPTER FROM HERE ON OUT WILL BE A LOT LONGER I WAS RUSHED LAST CHAPTER AS I HADN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A LITTLE SOMETHING. BUT AS ALWAYS**

**I DONT OWN GLEE. I WISH I DID BUT I DONT**

**I JUST OWN ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY AS ANYTHING AFTER SEASON 3 OF THE SHOW IM NOT FOLLOWING **

**ANYWAYS LOVE YOU GUYS AND ENJOYYYYY :D**

* * *

It had been about a week and a half since Finn turned in all his papers for almost every college here in New York. He really hoped something would offer him something as he didn't want to just be a bum and living with his beautiful girlfriend although he wouldn't mind that completely he wants to be something Rachel Berry will show off to the world when she's accepting any and every award she's going to get in the future. He smiled at the thought of her in a long elegant gown her hair perfectly glowing in the light as she walked to the stage to accept her first tony award. She really is going to be a big gold star their was no doubt about that. He woke up in his hotel feeling slightly lonely he didn't want to always be staying at Rachel's he wanted them to have some space from each other just until he found out what he was doing and he didn't want to get in the way of her crazy school schedule.

When Rachel woke up she looked over to her side and felt a bit of sadness come over her. She loved Finn and loved the fact he thought they needed to not be up each others butts all the time, but for right now she didn't mind it. She wanted him there all the time all day never leaving her side. She didn't want to wake up alone she wanted to wake up fully in his arms. Although maybe it was a good idea he wasn't always there because she is very sure that if he was here all the time she wouldn't go to school and just stay laying in bed with him all day. When she was fully awake this feeling in her throat and stomach overwhelmed her. It wasn't a good feeling, she immediately rushed to the bathroom throwing everything she felt she had ever eaten into the toilet. She laid on the side of the toilet her hand on her stomach and breathing heavily. She has no idea where that came from or why all she knew is she didn't like it. She thought she should call Finn but all she did was throw up no big deal. She quickly undressed and jumped into the shower as she felt and looked awful and was sure that she didn't smell so good either. She looked at the clock she had hung on the wall and thought to herself "looks like i'm not making it to dance class" and continued on with her shower.

Finn called her phone about a dozen times not sure as to why she wasn't picking up. It wasn't time for her to be in class yet. So he got dressed quickly and rushed to her house. He had a key so he could just let himself in. He could hear her singing from the shower and he sighed a bit of relief when he knew she was okay. He decided he would cook her something. He grabbed out the wheat bread he knew she loved and some avocado and fruits from the fridge. He placed everything organized onto a plate and grabbed her a cup of coffee as well. placed in on the table and left a little note saying "Eat Me" he then left the house closing the door behind him. When Rachel got out the shower she grabbed the towel wrapping it around her quickly as she got chills coming out of the steaming hot shower. She walked out and saw something on the table. She walked over it seeing a tiny note saying "Eat Me" she laughed a little as she thought of the movie Alice In Wonderland. She saw the lovely and delicious looking food on the plate and wanted to eat it so badly but her stomach was still in knots and didn't want to eat something and cause more throwing up to happen she wasn't a big fan of throw up but yet again she doesn't know anybody that is. She did however grab the delicious still very warm hot cup of coffee and walked into her room. She grabbed her phone saw she had a bunch of missed calls from Finn and called him back. She knew he was the one to make her that breakfast and coffee why he left she wasn't very sure.

"Hey Rach I see you got my breakfast I left for you"

"Hey Finn and yes I did it was lovely thank you, but why did you leave?" she asked

"I figured you were rushing to go to class so I thought id just surprise you with something. well actually you didn't answer any of my calls and wanted to make sure you were okay then I decided to make you breakfast." he looked over at the clock and saw it was 8:10. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I should be but I am running a little behind today. I randomly threw up this morning and my stomach is still in knots. Not sure what's going on maybe something I ate last night or maybe its just the flu I don't know, but it caught me off guard and then I got carried away singing in the shower."

"Omg are you okay now? Do you need anything? Ill come by later with soup, ginger ale and a movie for us and we will just cuddle tonight. Does that sound good?"

"That actually sounds perfect, but I'm gunna go and take a nap before my next class ill text you when I'm on my way to it. I love you Finn."

"I love you too Rach now feel better and be careful." she then clicked the red phone button on her iPhone and plopped back down on the bed. She didn't even manage to put on clothes she curled up in her blanket and fell right to sleep.

He was wondering what could be wrong with Rachel. She was a strong girl, but he knew her as one to never get sick.

When Rachel woke up it was hours later the wiped her eyes and the time was 1 pm. How she slept through her whole school day she has no idea. She looked at her phone (1) text from Finn and (1) text from Kurt. She opened Kurt's first.

'Hey best friend just wondering where you are as we usually eat lunch together. hope your okay. love u'

she then opened Finns

'Hey babe just checking up on you, you must be busy at class. love you and hope your feeling a little bit better. see you in a little while.'

She put her phone on the night stand and just laid in bed for a second before she dozed off again. Only to be awoken 2 hours later by Kurt coming in. He then walked into her room and saw her laying there.

"Hey Rach, I see you stayed home today. are you okay?"

"Yeah I threw up this morning and missed dance class and then I fell asleep but must of slept through my alarm as I was going to go to my other class for today. how was class today?"

"it was fine. Cassandra tortured me on where you were and why you missed class, but I just ignored her."

"I'm sorry Kurt. But hey you mind I'm still so tired and really don't feel good. So we will talk more later. Finn and I are having a stay in night if you and Blaine want to join us."

"We would love to, I don't mind feel better diva"

With that he left the room and left Rachel to sleep. She quickly sent Finn a text telling him she had slept the whole day away and that she was going to go back to sleep until he got there, he insisted he stop what he was doing to go make sure she was okay but she told him she would be fine until he came by later with dinner as she knew he was running errands today trying to find a job as he wasn't going to be hearing back from any colleges for a little while he still wanted to be doing something. She texted him back telling him see you later with one of those adorable winky faces.

He got hired at a music store down the street from Rachel's. It wasn't something great but it was something for now and it would give him something to do. He was a little bit excited and couldn't wait to tell Rachel. He wanted to call her and tell her immediately but she was sleeping and didn't feel good and he was going to be seeing her very soon anyway. He walked to the nearest restaurant that served soup and ordered some for Rachel. He called for a pizza to be delivered as well. seeing as though Kurt and Blaine were going to be joining them. He walked back to Rachel's placed the food on the table and walked straight into her room carrying a surprise for her.

When he opened her door she didn't budge not even a little bit. She then crawled on the side she was sleeping on kneeling down to kiss her forehead. She was so cold. She then opened her eyes and smiled at the man before her.

"I got a surprise for you my lady." she sat up a little bit forgetting that she was naked. She didn't care but could tell Finn was caught off guard. He handed her flowers. The smell of them was so overwhelming that it sent her running into the bathroom and throwing up once again. He followed her In there dropping the flowers on her bed. He held her hair back as she threw up more. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Neither did she.

"Sorry about that they are beautiful Finn thank you. I don't know what just happened but I feel a little bit better now. Just let me shower really quick and then we can cuddle."

with that he went out into the living room. Took out his phone and googled some of Rachel's symptoms to make sure maybe there wasn't anything serious going on with her. Everything that popped up showed 'Pregnant' sure Rachel and him were going at it like rabbits nowadays but they were careful. She was on birth control. He closed his phone it had to be the flu he thought to himself. He just needed to take care of his girl and their was no way he was going to leave her side until she got better.

When she came out of her room. Hair up in a bun, one of Finns McKinley t-shirts on and a pair of Victoria's secret yoga pants on she plopped on the couch next to him and just wrapped herself all around him. She didn't feel good at all just wanted to be in his arms right now.

They watched a move Finn fed her soup. She fell asleep about half way through it. When it was over he picked her up and carried her into bed. When she realized she was in bed she took off her shirt and pants to only be in her sports bra and underwear. Finn couldn't help but moan at the sight but kept his cool. He laid down next to her and pulled her in close. her forehead was so warm. He kissed her cheek and whispered.

"Feel better my love. I love you Rach now goodnight." she heard what he said and smiled slightly through her sleepiness.

"I love you Finn."

And with that they both fell fast asleep in each others arms. Hoping whatever was wrong with her went away overnight.

* * *

**SO WHO WANTS TO TAKE A GUESS ON WHATS WRONG WITH RACHEL? ANY THOUGHT LEAVE A REVIEW !**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS ONE IT WAS A LITTLE LONGER. **

**ANYWAY KEEP REVIEWING AND READING, ALL THE FINCHEL FICS I DO IT FOR CORY AND FOR THE FACT OS US FINCHEL LOVERS NOT HAVING FINCHEL ON TV ANYMORE. LOVE YOU ALL AND ENJOY SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT UPDATE :)**

**DON'T STOP BELIEVING. **


	6. you are

**SO I BET YOUR WONDERING WHAT COULD BE WRONG WITH RACHEL? I HAVENT DECIDED ON WHAT I WANT EXACTLY TO BE WRONG WITH HER. SO IM JUST GOING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND SEE WHERE IT TAKES ME. HOPE YOU ENJOY. I DONT KNOW HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS I WANT THIS FIC TO BE AS I WANT TO WRITE A WHOLE BUNCH OF STORIES FOR FINCHEL AND OTHERS AS WELL. SO AGAIN I THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING BY THIS. THIS FIC IS FOR US FINCHEL LOVERS. IT GOES OUT TO CORY! **

**AGAIN ; I DONT OWN GLEE I JUST OWN HOW THIS STORY GOES. **

**ENJOYYYYYYY (:**

* * *

When she woke up she felt it again. She rushed to the bathroom threw up everything she had in her stomach which at this point she wasn't very sure what it was as she didn't even eat much. Finn felt her get out of bed in a hurry and ran into the bathroom behind her when he noticed she wasn't there. He held her hair for her and kept rubbing her back to calm her down. He knew she had to be freaking out on the inside as she never gets sick.

"Rachel you should really go to the doctors I cant stand to see you like this anymore. You're worrying me babe." He said as he continued to rub her back as she closed the toilet seat and laid her head on it. The coldness from the cover of the toilet seat felt relieving as she was so hot she thought she was going to explode.

"I think I'm gunna take some medicine and wait it out for a day and if nothing has changed then I most definitely will." Finn really wished he could convince her otherwise but he knew it would be a waste of time trying to. He just nodded his head in agreement. He went out into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea with some honey and lemon in it just the way she liked. He carried it back into the bedroom where Rachel was after she brushed her teeth. He handed her the cup of tea. Smile upon her face as she adored how thoughtful he was.

"Thank you Finn." she said as she took a sip of her delicious tea "mmmm its so good" she smiled after she took another sip.

"You're welcome babe. anything to help my lady feel better."

"Oh Rachel I almost forgot to tell you my exciting news!" He said practically jumping out of bed with excitement. "I got the job at Al's music store down the street. I know it isn't all that great but its some money and will keep me busy until I hear from school or find something better." Rachel didn't care if Finn got a job as someone in the circus she loved him for him and that all that mattered. She grabbed him and gave him a giant hug.

"yay im so proud of you Finn. so are you going to be staying at that hotel or just finally cave in and move here. I think it would be better and you would save on money if you stayed here. And you would get to wake up to this everyday." Finn just laughed at her last sentence.

"Well if you would have me I would love to stay here." He said all she did was smile. She was happy. He was happy. She thought to herself of how this should of been from the beginning, of how he should of never put her on that plane. She thinks the only difference would be is that they would be married, but she knew one day they would be and she couldn't wait until that day came. She loved him. Rachel Berry loved Finn Hudson and no matter where life takes them she knows now that they will never be leaving each others sides. Their relationship has been through it all. Well almost all of it.

"Well Rachel I love you and I would love to stay in bed with you all day and make you feel better but I have to go to work." with that he started to get dressed. "also I should fly to Lima in a week or so to pack the rest of my things and drive my car here as well. You could come with me see our parents and visit the New Directions. "

"Good idea Finn, but I don't think I should be doing anything until whatever is wrong with me goes away." He smiled at her. He was finished getting ready and kissed her on the forehead before heading out the door. His work was about 5 minutes away from Rachel's apartment which made it very easy for him to be on time.

"Have a great day at work Finn. I love you and ill see you later for dinner." She got up and kissed him soft on the lips while he was still at the door. If he didn't remove his lips from hers he would have deepened the kissed and he would of totally messed up his chances at this job and he couldn't let that happen.

"I love you too Rach." he yelled from halfway down the hallway. She closed the door behind her and went to go take a shower as she just felt tired and wanted to wake up some more. She needed to go to the grocery store to pick up some stuff for dinner as it was their weekly dinner night where everyone brought food and they just talked sing some songs and play games. She loved these nights and Finn hasn't been to one yet. She figured a majority of her friends knew but to some it might be a surprise to them getting back together, not that anyone ever doubted that they would end up back together after he out hr on the train. Everyone knew Finn and Rachel were meant to be together.

After she got out of the shower she still felt so tired. She needed to do something productive and go outside get some fresh air. She picked up her phone and decided to call Santana who lived a couple streets down. Although Santana did live with her and Kurt she decided very recently to get her own place as she wanted to venture out by herself.

"Hey Berry what can I do for ya?" Santana asked. She was a little surprised to her calling as she would of thought she would be in class. "Shouldn't you be in class ?"

"I was wondering if you could come to grocery store with me and help me cook. Maybe keep me sane for a little bit and not bored. And I've been sick the past couple of days still don't feel good." she said.

"Berry. calm down of course ill come with you I actually want to cook some cookies tonight as Brittany might be coming tonight for our family dinner night. Plus you're the best baker I know so I need some help and some girl chat. Ill be over in 5 so be ready Berry.

"Okay Santana thank you." she said as she hung up the phone. Although her and Santana weren't the greatest of friends she loved how much their relationship had grown since graduation and how much they have become close. Santana was there for her when Finn wasn't, when Rachel would cry all throughout the night. She was there and she is very thankful for it. Although Santana can be annoying and rude half the time she doesn't have anybody besides Quinn who is close to her. well then there's Kurt but he isn't a girl.

After they came back from grocery shopping Rachel and Santana put everything down onto the table putting anything that needed to be refrigerated in the refrigerator. Just as they were about to sit down Rachel ran to the bathroom the feeling of needing to throw up came over her once again. After she was done and she brushed her teeth she came out to see a very concerned Santana at the door.

"Berry what the hell. Are you okay? You don't look okay. You scared the crap out of me." Rachel had tears in her eyes as she tried to fight them back but she couldn't she just let them all go. Santana hugging her brought her over to the couch and just let her sob into her shoulder.

"I have no idea what is wrong with me and now its scaring me there isn't anything in my stomach so I have no idea how I keep throwing up this much everyday." she choked out as she tried to explain to her what has been going on. Santana got up from the couch grabbed her a sweater and some shoes and handed them to her.

"Put these on" she demanded. "I'm taking you to the emergency room. Ill call Finn when we get there. We are going to find out what is wrong with you. I cant stand to see you like this."

About 30 minutes later they arrived at the emergency room and were all checked in. When they called her name to see the doctor they led her to a small room where they asked her a whole bunch of questions. They hooked up an iv as she was a little dehydrated and it would keep her from throwing up. They had to wait to see the main doctor who would hopefully tell her what was wrong with her finally.

"Did you call or text Finn yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I told him I took you to the emergency room and to not worry or leave his first day of work and that I would let him know as soon as we know. I also told kurt that he has to cook everything for tonight as I don't know what time we will be leaving and that Brittany should be arriving soon and if he could pick her up, He said feel better and Finn said he loves you."

Rachel laid back on the bed her hand over her forehead. She sighed she just wanted to get out of here she didn't like hospitals at all they freaked her out. She just wanted to know what was wrong so she could get home and lay in bed with Finn. She also really wanted to get better so she could go back to school so much stuff she was missing that she would have to make up.

"Thank you San for everything really." she smiled at her friend.

about 35 minutes later the doctor came in. He asked her to pee in a cup and he took some blood samples. He also gave her some ginger ale and crackers to help get something into her stomach. He said he would be back as soon as possible when her results came back. So they waited and waited talking about anything and everything talking about the good days back in glee and how much they missed Lima. Even though they both wanted out of there they loved home and missed it a little bit. They don't know how long they were talking for but before they knew it the doctor had come back in with Rachel's results. Santana stood up walking over to the side of Rachel's bed where the doctor wasn't standing . Rachel grabbed her hand in hopes that it wasn't something too serious wrong with her.

"Well Miss. Berry I've got your results here and it looks like you're pregnant. I'm going to have this lovely lady take you up to ultrasound right now and have a look at the baby and see how everything is going and then your free to go home. You friend came come up as well."

Santana's eyes widened when he said that. All Rachel did was stare off into the distance. She was shocked they were both shocked.

"Santana did he just say what I think he just said." Rachel asked.

"Yes Rachel. He did." She could see tears forming in her eyes so she stroked her hair.

"Not a word of this to anybody not Finn. NOBODY by nobody I mean NOBODY until I say something. please."

"Of course Rachel. by the way I know you're probably scared right now but I promise you you're going to be fine." She smiled at her. and with that the nurse took the bed and wheeled Rachel up the radiology. Not a word was said as they got into the elevator. Too see the baby Rachel thought. To see her and Finns baby. The doors closed and Rachel felt it was the door to her old life closing.

* * *

**SO I LEFT YALL KINDA HANGING THERE AND IM SORRY BUT I HAD TOO. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND LOVE THIS AS IM EXCITED TO KEEP WRITING THIS FIC. SEE YALL IN THE NEXT LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS AS ID LOVE TO INCLUDE ANYTHING ELSE. **

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW I NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE. **

**LOVE YOU ALL. **

**DONT STOP BELIVING.!**


	7. Can We Do This?

**SO NOBODY IS REVIEWING THIS WHICH IS MAKING ME BELIEVE IT ISNT GOOD AND IF IT ISNT I WANT TO KNOW SO THAT WAY I CAN IMPROVE IT. IM LOVING WRITING LATELY. ITS ACTUALLY BEEN HELPING ME RELAX A LOT WHICH IS GOOD. SO ANYWAY HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR WHOEVER IS READING THIS. THANK YOU FOR DOING SO.**

**AS ALWAYS I DONT OWN GLEE. IF I DID FINCHEL WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED AND WE ALL WOULD BE SOME WAYS, BUT I DO OWN THE WAY THIS STORY IS GOING. **

**SO AS ALWAYS ENJOY. REVIEW. LOVE IT. STICK WITH IT AND THANK YOU SO FAR!**

* * *

PREGNANT. Was the only word running through her mind as the doors closed to the elevator. Santana was staring off onto the wall. Rachel looking up at the ceiling thinking of anything and everything possible. Like if Finn would be angry, what would happen to them, would they keep the baby, would Finn stay, what her parents would think and also her parents, what it meant for her future, and what it meant for Finns. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She was still a baby, and babies cant have babies. She learned from Quinn. She was so angry with herself. Santana could tell so she grabbed her hands and told her everything would be okay. The ride in the elevator felt like a lifetime the world was now moving slow . The doors opened and the nurse moved the bed moving it through the halls to lead to the small room they would be going into. She felt like everyone was staring at her that everyone was making fun of her. Once they got into the room the nurse told her to take off her underwear and lay down on the other bed. As she laid down she felt a chill down her spine. She was so nervous she was shaking. Rachel Berry doesn't get nervous but right now she is. She could really use Finn, but right now she is super thankful Santana is still with her and hasn't said a word to anybody.

The nurse tells her to lift her legs up to her stomach a little and to spread her legs. Rachel looking at the instrument with wide eyes. She's not gunna lie this is awkward and weird. The nurse could see Rachel's nervousness. "Rachel you are going to be fine this won't hurt and if it does hurt you then I will take it out immediately I just need to take some pictures of inside and then I'm going to take some on top as well." Rachel just nodded her head looking back at Santana with worry in her eyes. She was scared beyond scared. Although they had said she was pregnant she was scared, and hoping that maybe it was false. she knew as soon as she sees something on the screen she is going to fall in love. Once the instrument was inside of her. She just kept staring off into space and not to look at the screen as all of what her fears are would be confirmed. She took a couple of pictures of her inside and then asked Rachel to move her legs down flat. She told her the gel would be cold and for her to look at the screen if she wanted to. Once the nurse put the device on her stomach along with the gel she got goose bumps from how cold it was, and from the weird feeling of having someone do this to her. She was staring off into the ceiling when something snapped her out of it, it snapped Santana out of whatever it was she was doing too. The sound of a fast heartbeat beating and beating. She looked over at the screen tears pouring from her eyes. She looked at Santana and then back at the screen a small smile creeping upon her lips.

"Rachel right there. That's your baby." she said as she pointed to this very very small dot on the screen. "Your about a month pregnant we will know more in a couple of weeks. But there is definitely a baby in there. would you like me to print some pictures for you?" she asked. All Rachel did was nod. The nurse printed the pictures and handed her her clothes from the room she had left earlier. "You are all set to go. I do need you to set up an appointment with an obgyn and get some vitamins going for you as you are going to need them, from the look on your face I know your probably scared, but just remember you have options and you aren't alone ever."

Rachel just got dressed quickly putting the pictures of the baby in her purse. Her baby, her and Finns baby. The baby that is currently inside of her stomach. She couldn't get it through her head that her Rachel Berry was pregnant. She was so scared. She didn't say a word to Santana, but she knew. She helped Rachel walk down the hallway towards the elevator although she didn't need the help she felt she just needed the body to be there for her. When they go the front of the hospital and outside she hailed a cab for them. The ride back to the apartment was silent. Then Rachel realized once they got inside the apartment that almost everybody would be there. Santana could hear her sighing and blowing her cheeks out.

"Rachel I can call Kurt to tell everyone to go home because you don't feel well."

"No I don't want that. Il just suck it up. but when they ask I have the flu. nothing more comes out of your mouth. nothing. ill tell Finn soon I just want to tell him in a special way. I'm just afraid to tell him. I'm sick Santana that's it. okay?" she wasn't yelling, but she was raising her voice. Santana just nodded to her. Looking back out the window passing by all the familiar places that are close to their apartment. When they pulled up Santana paid the man and grabbed Rachel's hand. Squeezing it to let her know everything was going to be okay. She took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to her apartment. When they got in the overwhelming smell of the food made Rachel nausea, but she took a couple deep breaths and it passed. Everyone asked her how she was and what was wrong. She told her story her and Santana stuck to about her just having the flu and it should be gone in a couple of days.

"Where is Finn I know he should be off of work already?" she asked.

"He's in the shower Diva." Kurt said. "Are you going to join us for dinner?" he asked.

"I would love to because it smells delicious and everything looks really good, but I still don't feel good at all and they gave me some stuff at the hospital for my stomach. I'm going to have to sit this family dinner out. I'm sorry guys. I love you all very much and next week im cooking everything I promise." They all just nodded and agreed she didn't look to good to be doing anything anyway. Everyone gave theirs hugs and goodbyes to her as she went into her room for the night. She just wanted to sleep. She just wanted to sleep, but in Finns arms. She could hear him singing from the shower. Happiness radiating from his voice. It killed her knowing she was going to be killing his happiness soon. A tear streamed down her face. She heard the shower turn off and she wiped away the tears from her eyes and tried to go back to normal.

When he got back in the room he was a little startled to see her on the bed as he didn't know she was home or anything.

"Well hello there beautiful I didn't know you were home." He said as he stooped down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Sorry handsome didn't meant to scare you." she said as she pulled the blanket on her cuddling into her bed and pillows. It felt so good to be in her own bed instead of in the hospital one. She was kind of surprised in her acting skills toward Finn. He seemed to have no idea of all the pain she was currently in.

"How was the hospital ? Did they finally tell you what was wrong?" he asked as he finally finished getting dressed

"Just the flu I should be fine in a couple of days." she said as she started to doze off.

"Well I'm going to go out there with everybody for about an hour tops and then I'm going to come back in here and cuddle with my beautiful sick girlfriend. If you need anything let me know. I love you" he said as he left her room.

Before she started to fall asleep she thought about how she was going to tell Finn about their baby. Their baby. They created a whole life in there. Although she doesn't know how he is going to react to what she is going to tell him she knew she has to tell him in a cute way. She had to do it and she had to do it soon. She cant keep this from him. Tomorrow she thought. Tomorrow ill tell him. She knew exactly how she was going to do it. She had all day to plan it and she might just ask Santana for her help.

She put her hand on her stomach looking down at it. You couldn't tell she was pregnant at all which was a good thing. She pulled out her purse which was on the side table next to her bed and brought out the picture of her baby. She placed the picture on her stomach and held it there with her hands. She knew no one would come in as she could hear everyone laughing and the happiness overflowing from the kitchen. she was a little sad that she couldn't be out there as it seemed like everyone was having a good time, but she has other things to worry about and others things to take care of right now. She looked back at her stomach and smiled a little smile.

"No matter what happens were going to be okay. And I already love you so much." She stayed like that for a couple of minutes just looking at her stomach. She then placed the picture into the top drawer of her night stand underneath a couple of things just incase Finn needed something in there. She placed her purse back where it was shut the light off and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**SO I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I KIND OF LIKE IT AND IM SO READY TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER. I DONT KNOW MUCH ABOUT PREGNANCY SO IM SORRY IF SOME THINGS ARE WRONG. **

**REVIEWSSSS PLEASE :) I APPRECIATE THEM. **

**REMEMBER DONT STOP BELIEVING **


	8. I'll Stand By You

**SO HERE WE ARE WITH CHAPTER 8. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT GET A LITTLE DIRTY SO BARE WITH ME AS IVE NEVER WRITTEN LIKE THAT BEFORE. ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT. I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS 3 I APPRECIATE THEM SO MUCH * HOPE YOU STICK WITH THIS FIC. **

**AS ALWAYS I DONT OWN GLEE. IF I DID IT WOULD BE CRAZY! I JUST OWN THE WAY THIS STORY IS GOING.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

She didn't know what time it was, but she could feel him climbing into bed with her and quickly snuggling up to her and pulling her close. His hands laying over her stomach. She couldn't help but cringe at that feeling. Although he didn't know what exactly was going on she wish he did at this point, but she just let it go she slowly drifted back into sleep dreaming about her baby the beautiful life growing inside of her.

When she woke up in the morning it was around 10:00 am. Finn was gone but left her a cute little note saying:

"Hello beautiful went to work ill be home for dinner, didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful. love you. text me when your awake."

She smiled he was always so thoughtful when it came to her. She knew if they kept the baby he would be the same way. She thought of him looking at their daughter, she figured she would be wrapped around his finger and she hoped if their baby was either a boy or a girl that it didn't have her nose. She got dressed and ready for the day texting Finn to let her know that she was going to go out and do some shopping with Santana and that she couldn't wait to spend some time with him tonight. When she got into the living room she saw Santana sitting on the couch.

"Hey Rachel how are you feeling?" Santana asked.

"im feeling better no nausea this morning but knock on wood because it can come at anytime of the day. and before you ask me no I didn't tell Finn yet that's why we need to go shopping. I want to tell him in a really cute way I want it to be special." she said.

"Okay Rachel. I think any way that you tell him he will react the same way." she said. Rachel gave her a confusing look. "Hes going to be happy and he isn't going anywhere hes always wanted this with you. Maybe a long time in the future but either way hes going to be happy. He loves you and he loves that baby too and he doesn't even know it exists."

Rachel smiled. She was so grateful she has Santana without her right now she doesn't know how she would hold together. She was always glad that Santana came around to actually being able to stand her although she still the same girl she thinks of her as more of a friend instead of someone she hated. After they finished getting ready to head out. The didn't catch a cab as Rachel wanted to get some exercise in.

"Rachel where are we going" Santana asked. "My feet are killing me if I would of known we were traveling this far I would have done like you and wore some workout clothes. and im kinda jealous how comfortable you look."

"Im only wearing this because Im way too tired to actually try to dress myself, but tonight I need your help with looking super hot for dinner with Finn tonight"

"Sounds good to me I always love to dress you up! its like you're my real live Barbie doll." all Rachel did was laugh. It was true anytime Rachel was going out or just wanted to look extra pretty she always asked her for her help.

She felt so gross in the way she was looking today, but she didn't care because she was comfortable and at the moment that's all that mattered to her. When they arrived at the baby store Rachel couldn't help but fall in love at every last thing she came across. Between little baby shoes to what her baby was going to sleep in. She couldn't help but constantly tell Santana she loved everything. Even Santana was pointing out a couple of things that she wants to buy for the future Hudson-Berry baby. They went through every aisle of the store, and even in some of them a second time.

"Santana, I really hope the baby is a girl, there is so many girly things I want to dress her in and so many pink things. This baby is going to be so spoiled and it isn't even here yet." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach. you couldn't tell Rachel was pregnant yet at all, but in the matter of time she was going to blow up like a balloon.

Once Rachel got everything she needed her and Santana headed towards home.

"I really want some ice cream, want to stop and get some?" Rachel asked. It was her newest craving lately. She didn't care what kind it was she just needed some with a lot of whipped cream and a cherry on top of it. Santana agreed and they both went into the ice cream shop. Sitting down at a table after they got their sundaes. Rachel basically moaning at how delicious it was to her.

"Rachel its ice cream. Stop making love to it."

"Sorry its just so good you have no idea how badly I've been wanting this. " all Santana did was laugh at her pregnant friend. She really couldn't believe that out of everybody to get pregnant right now was her. Although she knew one day Rachel was going to have babies and make an amazing mother along with Finn as the father, but she always thought they would be married and she would have won a bunch of Tony's by now like she always said she would.

"So are you going to keep the baby?" Santana asked.

"I think so, I mean I was adopted and don't want to put this beautiful baby through what I went through. Although I just don't want to have to do it alone." she said a sense of sadness in the tone of her voice. She grabbed another scoop full of ice cream not letting Santana hear the sadness and hoping she was going to change the subject.

"Finn is going to be by your side no matter what you know that. And if he walks out on you and that baby then he isn't a man, and ill have to go all lima heights on his ass." Rachel laughed a little bit at the last part. "You and I both know that he is a man a real man. I think he is going to be shocked but very much happy"

After they finished their small talk over ice cream they headed back to the apartment. Rachel immediately starting on dinner for tonight. She wanted to cook his favorite meal which involved her having to cook meat which she never had to do only for him. She decided on steak and mashed potatoes and a vegan burger for herself. While everything was cooking Santana got her all dolled up for him. She put his present together which she hid in Santana's room just so he wouldn't find it, she decided on giving it to him last. So that way they could have an awesome dinner and end it with it.

She decided on a red dress, with black heals. Her hair falling down in long curls, and light makeup with red lipstick. She looked in the mirror checking herself out one more time hoping that her baby bump wasn't visible yet. She put candles on the table and set everything up as he would be walking through the door any moment.

A half an hour went by and still no sign of him. Then Finally her phone was ringing. She looked at it and it was him. She almost didn't want to answer that's how mad she was, but she did anyway.

"Hello" she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey beautiful im not going to be home for another couple of hours, the girl who normally works the closing shift called out today and I figured I would pick up the extra hours for extra money. I should be home around 9:30. If you're tired don't wait up for me I know you've been sick, but if you do want to I promise ill make it up to you."

"Its fine Finn im just going to go and lay down. Just wake me up when you get home."

"Okay have a nice nap then baby, I love you."

"I love you too"

He could sense a bit of disappointment in her voice, he doesn't like to let her down. But he figured they could use the extra money or he could use it to buy her something nice. He made a note of how he should pick her up some flowers on the way home. After he hung up with her he went back to what he was doing. He didn't mind working it here it was doing something he liked with music, but he wished he was home with his beautiful sick girlfriend who he worried about every second of the day.

After she hung up with him she blew out the candles and left everything where it was. She pulled out his present and left it on the table with the card showing for him to see. She took off the dress leaving her in only her bra and underwear. Leaving the dress on the floor of her bedroom. She crawled into her bed and drifted off into sleep.

When Finn got off of worked he picked Rachel up some beautiful pink roses. Pink being her favorite color and roses he always believed were romantic flowers. When he reached the apartment and got inside he turned on the light hanging up his jacket, but when he reached near the table and saw the lovely dinner that was left out uneaten and candles clearly blown out. He got sad and angry at himself. Although he didn't know she was going to do this which wasn't his fault he still felt extremely bad for the adorable surprise his girlfriend did for him. His eyes then fell on a car that clearly had his name all over it. Resting in front of a blue gift bag. He thought to himself that he hopes she didn't spend tons of money on him and all he's coming home with is cheap flowers from at the corner store. He first opened up the card and inside it read.

"No matter what happens and what's inside of this bag, Promise me you wont bail and that you'll still love me. I don't want to have to ever loose you again. I love you so much Finn."

-Forever yours, Faithfully . Rach.

He was at the point of concern. He placed the card back onto the table. opened up the bag and what he found inside was a small onsie that read.

'My daddy loves me'

He just held it in his hands for a moment. Trying to let it sink in. Then at the bottom of the bag in a frame was it. The sonogram picture the one of his and Rachels baby. He was shocked, but he also knew what he had to do. He walked into the room slowly getting in the bed next to her shaking her a little bit to wake her up, and when she did he pulled her into the biggest hug he has ever given her and whispered into her ear.

"We are going to be okay."

* * *

**SO THERE IT IS CHAPTER 8. CRAZY. WELL FINN KNOWS NOW. NOW PREPARE FOR A DRAMATIC RACHEL BERRY PREGNANCY AND EVERYTHING ELSE THATS GOING TO COME ALONG. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, NOW REVIEWS ARE AWESOME SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME. I KNOW IM NOT THE BEST WRITER SO YOUR REVIEWS HELP. **

**ANYWAY SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. LOVE YOU ALL. **

**DONNNNNNNNNNNT STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP BELIEVINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! **


	9. To The Future

**SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE IVE UPDATED. I WENT BACK TO SCHOOL AND NOW IM NOT AT SCHOOL ANYMORE. LONG STORY. BUT I SHOULD BE UPDATING MORE NOW. SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE AND STICK WITH THIS STORY AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS OR FOR MY NEXT STORY LEAVE A REVIEW AND ILL INCORPORATE THEM SOMEHOW. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**AS ALWAYS I DONT OWN GLEE THATS RYAN MURPHYS JOB. I JUST OWN THIS FINCHEL BABY:)**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up, her arms searching on his side of the bed for the man that usually is there. But all she felt was cold sheets and an empty space. She sat up in bed her eyes blinded by the sum beaming through the blinds of the window in their bedroom. She looked around wondering where he was, but there was an overwhelming smell that she only believed was coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and walked over to the dresser pulling out one of Finn's old grey McKinley t-shirts she put it on it falling down a little past her knees, grabbed a hair tie and threw her hair up. She walked out of her room yawning practically still asleep and walked over to where she could see Finn was. He was next to the stove looking like he was flipping some pancakes over there. She walked over to him took the spatula out of his hand and rested it on the counter top. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and just hugged him for what felt like forever.

"Well good morning to you to beautiful." She smiled at that took her hands and reached up to cup his face and bring it down to her as he was so tall and she was so short she couldn't really reach his lips completely without pulling him down a little bit towards her. She kissed him quickly once and then about 10 more times after that until she heard Santana interrupt them.

"If your gunna make out do it in your room please." they both just kissed each other again. He grabbed the cooking utensils and finished cooking the breakfast he was making for Rachel and himself. Well now it would be for everybody who was in the house as he didn't want anyone to get mad or feel left out. Plus there was enough made for a whole army. He finished making everything put everything onto plates. Grabbed everyone's drinks and put everything in front of them on the kitchen table. All Rachel could do was stare at her cup of chocolate milk wondering where her coffee was.

"Finn, I love that you have prepared this perfect breakfast for us, but babe where is my coffee? you know I need my coffee in order to function." she asked a small smile and confusion on her face.

"Well I read this morning that coffee isn't all that good for the baby with all the caffeine in it. So I thought chocolate milk would be good because you like that."

"YOU TOLD HIM? YAY FINALLY NOW NO MORE SECRETS AROUND HERE." Santana said.

"Santana be a little quiet I haven't told Kurt yet and Finn and I really want to tell him together so please don't spoil it and be quiet about it please?!" Santana nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute she knew before me?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch frankenteen I was with her in the room when she found out when I went with her to the hospital I told her to tell you right away but she insisted she waited and tell you in a special way."

After breakfast Rachel and Finn decided to stay in their bedroom lay in bed and watch a movie as Rachel wasn't feeling that well and didn't really want to go anywhere or do anything. Finn had work at 3 today and was stuck there until 10:00 so she really just wanted to spend some alone time with her man before he had to go to work.

"So Rach, when do you want to tell our parents? I think they are going to be super shocked, but on board with us." He asked.

"I think next week we should go to Lima, we can even ask Kurt if he wants to come with us and we can tell everyone at once. Go visit Mr. Shue and glee club, maybe we should call everyone and see if they can come and tell them we have some big news for them."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You don't think we are rushing telling everybody are we?"

"No I think i'm ready for everyone to know now. Its not that i'm afraid of anyone judging me I just don't want everyone to make it a big deal."

She doesn't know when or how she fell asleep, but when she woke up it was dark outside and the bed was empty without Finn. She looked at the time and it was already 8 pm. Sleeping has become a thing for her the more sleep she gets the more tired she is. She's finding herself more and more tired ever since finding out she was pregnant. She's glad that Finn knows now its a big weight off of her shoulders now she just has to tell everybody else. She's worried about what her and Finn's parents are going to say and what they are going to think as they just got back together. she then grabbed her phone she had a couple texts from Finn saying that he hopes she's sleeping well and that she's feeling a little bit better and that he misses her and the baby. She then sends a text to all the original glee club members and the ones that are now in their Senior year.

'Hey everyone its Rachel, Finn and I are coming next week to Lima we've got a super big announcement and hope everyone can make it there. We will be there Friday night. Hope to see you all and miss you all so much'

After that she decided to call her fathers and let them know she was coming along with Finn. She forgot she hadn't told them she was back together with him. They were happy for her and also very happy to be seeing the both of them. They loved Finn and knew that he was the perfect one for their daughter. She thought to herself if only they knew she was pregnant. hopefully they don't end up hating her and Finn after they tell them. They talked on the phone for about an hour her dads asking anything and everything about NYADA. She knew she needed to go back to classes on Monday and she wasn't loving the thought of it.

It was around 10:30 when Finn walked through the door he figured she wasn't up to cooking today so he stopped and picked up some food on his way home. He could hear the showering going and a beautiful angelic voice coming from the bathroom as well, but when it suddenly stopped he got a little sad and was wondering why she stopped. There's nothing Finn loved more than to hear her sing. So he placed the food on the table and walked over into the bathroom. Where he found Rachel curled up in a bawl in the bottom of the shower. The hot water falling over her as she cried, she didn't stop when she knew he was also in the bathroom with her instead her tears just got heavier and he sobs got louder. Finn then removed his clothes as fast a possible and climbed into the shower with her. The hot water hitting him that made his whole body become warm, the water was so hot he had no idea how she could sit in here and take the heat it was hot he felt like he was on fire, but he didn't care his girl needed him. So he sat behind her pulling her naked body in close to him wrapping his giant arms around her and holding her close as she cried. After a few minutes she choked some words out "Finn what are we gunna do? what If my parents and your parents end up hating us for getting pregnant? what is going to happen to us?" She just cried some more, but he let go of her stood up and climbed around her so he now was facing the front of her. He grabbed her hands lifted up her face by her chin with his hands looked into her eyes and said

"We are going to be okay more than okay. This baby is going to be beautiful and bring us so much happiness. It's coming at a weird timing but ive always wanted a baby with you because you are my future one day you are going to be my wife. I'm ready for what ever journey this baby is taking us on. Our parents I don't think they are going to hate us we are adults we make stupid decisions even though I thought we were careful but we are also adults and they cant hate us for that. You are so beautiful even in this moment right now. I LOVE YOU RACHEL BERRY and I'm not going anywhere, if I'm going anywhere its with you and our beautiful baby. You understand me?"

She just smiled and nodded in agreement. She then grabbed his face and placed a passionate hot kiss on his lips making him and her want more. After they finished up their shower they just laid in bed with each other practically glued to each other, Finn's hands resting on Rachel's belly he couldn't wait until it was bigger and he could feel the baby moving.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah Finn?" she asked moving now to look at his face.

"I really hope this baby is a girl."

"Me too! She's gunna have you wrapped around her fingers."

"Yeah and I wouldn't mind that."

* * *

**Its a little short but I am probably going to be updating again tonight with a big chapter. SO I hope you enjoed this little bit of fluff in between! **

**anyways don't stop beliving and reviewwwwwwwww I love reading them I really do! **

**thank you to all who are reading this you guys are the best ! and are extremely loved!**


	10. Not A Secret

**well hope you liked the fluff In the last chapter. this one is going to be a good one! cant believe were already at chapter 10! been crazy. **

**as always enjoyyyyyyy. **

**oh and I don't own glee just this finchel baby I got growing in Rachels womb :)**

**love you all and don't stop believing !**

* * *

She couldn't believe a whole week had went by since she told Finn she was pregnant. Well since he found out she was pregnant. She's also very surprised Finn, Santana and herself haven't let it spill out to anybody yet. Keeping it from Kurt especially was killing her. She wanted and had so many chances to tell him and she should have already but she wanted it to be something semi special after all he was Finns brother as well. It killed her not to tell her best friend yet, but she couldn't wait until he was going to know. She convinced him to come to Lima with her and Finn it wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. They were only going until Tuesday that meant 3 full days in Lima. The place they all started out, the place they all met, the place her and Finn fell in love. The place she was destined to leave, but only found herself back there 4 months later. She missed her dads so she knew this trip was going to be worth it especially with the news her and Finn were dying to tell everyone. Santana is also coming but not until tomorrow due to her having to work tonight. It was going to be good she thought to herself having everyone back in the same place at the same time and to see everybody. She missed them so much and she was excited to see the new directions and all their new members as well. She could tell Finn was a little nervous about going back home, she also knew he was a little nervous about having to tell his and her parents about their news. As much as he told her over the week he wasn't at all scared she knew him well enough to know he was, after all Rachel's dads can be a little scary sometimes.

Once they landed Rachel felt a little sick as the plane ride was a little bumpy and not all that great she tried to take a nap, but it wasn't working out so much. She practically ran to the bathroom after getting off the plane. Finn wanted to run after her, but he knew he couldn't this time. All Kurt did was stare at the direction she ran to confused.

"I thought she wasn't sick anymore?" he asked.

"I don't know dude, it keeps coming in waves it is getting better though it was worse." he said, but Kurt didn't seemed at all amused or satisfied with his answer. He knew their was something wrong with her and he knew he had to find out for himself as soon as possible. After Rachel let go of basically everything that was in her body, she just sat on the cold tile of the bathroom. Not caring who saw her not caring how gross the floor might be she felt dizzy and needed to sit for a minute. She rested her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes and began to speak softly to the baby growing inside of her.

"Look baby Hudson you tearing mommy apart out here. I don't like getting sick anymore. We have got to come to an agreement on this please." after a couple of minutes went by she splashed some water on her face and grabbed out her mouthwash that was in her purse. It was a good idea that Finn came up with to keep it with her at all times for times like these. She collected herself and went out to where Finn and Kurt were standing waiting for her.

"All good?" Finn asked. As he brought her into a tight hug. She squeezed him back a little to reassure him that everything was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine now, now lets get home I'm hungry and really need a snack right now. and I cant wait to see your mom and Burt."

Kurt had decided to rent a car as they didn't have a car here anymore and his and Rachel's parents didn't have any extra cars for them to use during the time that they were there. Tonight the plans were to have dinner at Carol's and then tomorrow have lunch with Rachel's dad, and that night go out with all the original glee club members as everyone was going to be back in town. While driving in the car home Rachel found herself getting more and more nervous something she never has done before. This was a big deal telling everyone in her life that her and Finn were having a baby, she thought about how she isn't a baby herself anymore and how Finn and herself have grown up so much through out the years since they first met. As they got closer to the house Finn could see Rachel getting nervous, as for himself he was a total mess and really didn't want to have to tell his mom he got Rachel pregnant, but his mom loved her and he knew that everything is going to be okay. He kept a brave face on for her because if he didn't hes pretty sure they wouldn't have made it this far.

As they pulled up to this house Kurt putting the car in park Rachel let out a big huff as it was all becoming more and more real to her. In about 10 minutes the love of her life parents are about to know about the beautiful baby growing inside of her. Most of all she couldn't wait for Kurt to know it was killing her not telling him yet even though she knows he is about to get all kinds of dramatic and start planning everything and anything for the baby and not let her get a word in. As she grabbed her purse out of the car and closed the door behind her Finn grabbed her free hand with his and gave it a quick squeeze to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

When they walked in they were greeted so warmly by his mom. His mom hugging her and kissing her on the cheek telling her how much she missed hearing her singing and watching her and Finn be so cute in the house, she also told her that she was so proud of the woman she has become. They walked over to the table Burt at the head of the table and Carole at the other, Finn and Rachel both sitting next to one another and Kurt facing them on the other side. Everything she cooked looked so delicious even the meat and Finn noticed her staring at it. She just stared for a minute and then snapped herself out of it and said

"Before anyone eats Finn and I have an announcement to make." she stood up and folded her hands together falling past her stomach. She looked down at them for a second before she was about to change everyone else's lives.

"We are pregnant." Once she spoke the words she felt as if she was going to throw up everywhere. Finn stood up next to her and brought her into a tight hug as he knew this was incredibly hard for her and he wished he was the one to tell everyone and that she had told him she was going to say it right then and there, but he could tell it was a spur of the moment thing.

Before she knew it everyone was smiling and Carole was practically crying and Kurt jumped out of his seat with happiness. She really didn't expect everyone to react this way, but it made her smile and reminded her just how much she loved them and how much they loved her.

"I knew you weren't sick anymore." Kurt spoke.

"I'm sorry i kept it from you this long, i wanted to tell you with your parents and make it something special in a way. I'm sorry i kept it this long it killed me to do so."

"Its fine diva, and by the way your baby shower is going to be AMAZING. first glee baby, my niece or nephew"He got up from his seat and went to hug her."You're going to be just fine Rachel, i promise."

After dinner was over and Rachel helped Carole clean and put away all the dishes and after the time of catching up and discussing stuff about the baby. She and Finn laid in bed glued together.

"I told you it was going to be okay." Finn spoke.

"I know but i cant help but worry, my parents might be the hard ones. and i really cant wait to tell the whole glee club i miss everyone so much."

"Me too, well Baby Hudson its time for some sleep for your parents before you come and make us sleep deprived." he said as he kissed Rachel's stomach. you couldn't notice that she was pregnant, but Finn knew she was.

"I love you Finn, you're going to be an amazing father." she said kissing his lips softly before he pulled her close to her.

"And you're going to be an outstanding mother." she had already fallen asleep before he finished his sentence.

"I love you Rachel Berry Forever." He said as he kissed her head. and fell into his own slumber.

* * *

**OKAY SO ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE IVE UPDATED AND IM SORRY. IM A BUSY BEE. BUT HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND STICK AROUND :D **

**KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP REVIEWINGGGGGGGGGGG I LOVE READING THEM!**


	11. The Hate

**HERES YOUR NEW CHAPTER. DONT HATE ME... PLEASE. LOL :)**

**ANYWAY ENJOY. LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING BY THIS SO FAR. **

**I DONT OWN GLEE. ONLY THE FINCHEL BABY!**

* * *

When they woke up the next day Rachel didn't want to get out of bed at all. She just didn't have the energy to, but the overwhelming smell of breakfast came bursting through the door to Finn's childhood bedroom and she immediately had the energy to eat. After her and Finn got dressed they made their way downstairs to go eat some of Carol's delicious breakfast that she had prepared for everybody. There was so much food Rachel didn't know where to start. Finn noticed her eye balling the bacon laughing on the inside because she is such a vegetarian that watching her eyeball bacon is something he has never seen. So he watched her grab a couple pieces of it. She just put it on her plate and looked at it for a moment feeling Finn watch her as she went to take her first bite of bacon.

"Finn stop watching me eat its creepy and uncalled for." she stated.

"Sorry babe can't help it your about to put a piece of bacon in your mouth and eat it." he laughed out loud. she hit him playfully on the chest. That was the moment that Rachel knew she was truly pregnant with Finn's baby.

After lounging around on the couch and watching movies after breakfast. It was about the time for her and Finn to get ready to go to lunch at bread stix with her dads. she was beyond nervous and so was Finn telling her dads could go either way and it scared her. She was always the girl who played by the rules and never did anything against her parent wishes. She always said she wanted kids when she was 25 and she won her first tony that's when she wanted them and although she wasn't 25 and she hasn't one her first tony yet. Shes okay with having this baby because its with the man she loves yes she is only 19 and that's pretty young to be having a baby right now, but she isn't 16 anymore and doesn't think the same way she use to. She believes that everything happens for a reason.

As they were on their way to meet them for lunch Rachel was looking out the window and Finn could tell she was more than nervous for this lunch so he took his hand and put it on her leg to reassure her that he was here no matter what. She just grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

"Rachel no matter what happens you have me and my family and everybody else i promise you. I promise you i'm never leaving you or the baby ever. Were going to be okay. I promise."

"I know Finn, i just don't want them to be mad at me. That's all. I love you so much."

When they arrived they were seated by someone that they use to go to school with. They were in a booth and her dads weren't there yet which was a little bit of a relief that means they had a little bit more time until the scariest moment of Rachel's life was going to happen. They ordered their drinks and sat waiting patiently until they arrived Rachel could see them walking in and her heart stopped for a second and Finns swears she stopped breathing for a moment. She greeted her dads with a smile and a huge hug for both of them. They were both shocked to see Finn with her but they somehow knew he would end up chasing after her. If any man was right for their daughter it was Finn without a doubt in my mind.

"So daddies before we order and everything i have something i need to tell you."

"Okay darling go ahead." Leroy said. She sighed putting her menu down and looking at Finn who nodded and smiled at her his hand on her leg once more letting her know everything was going to be more than okay no matter what.

"I'm pregnant..."

"I'm sorry Rachel what did you just say? Did i hear you correctly PREGNANT?"

"Yes daddy i am."

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY WE SEND YOU TO NYADA AND WHAT DO YOU DO YOU GET PREGNANT? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR DAUGHTER? I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. WE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS. YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS. YOUR TOO YOUNG RACHEL."

"I'M SORRY DADDY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TOO HAPPEN." the conversation that was once at a low volume was now heard throughout the whole restaurant.

"LETS GO LEROY WE HAVING NOTHING LEFT TO SAY TO HER OR DO HERE. CALL US WHEN YOU MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION IN YOUR LIFE RACHEL AS FOR RIGHT NOW WE DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE OR SPEAK TO YOU."

"NOOOOOOO DADDIES PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME." She stood up tears escaping from her eyes quickly screaming across the restaurant

"YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF." and with that they were out of bread stix. Finn just stood up shocked of what just unfolded in front of him he grabbed Rachel and just hugged her he didn't really know what to say or to do except for to hug her.

He ordered them food to go, stopped to pick them up a movie. She didn't say a word in the car the whole time. He picked up Funny Girl hoping that would help her a little bit but all she did was cry and hold on tightly to Finn as they were curled up together on the couch.

"Finn i'm tired i think i'm gonna go take a nap." she said.

"Alright you know what ill join you a nap sounds really good right now." He picked her up off the couch and carried her up the stairs. They laid in his bed Finn holding her close to him.

"You know Rachel they will realize what they did, and i'm more than sorry that that had to happen today. I love you so much." he said as he kissed the back of her head. He knew she was crying he knew her well enough to know that.

"I love you more than anything in this world Finn."

and with that they both fell silently into sleep.

* * *

**i know you guys probably hate me for having them be the bad ones but i promise the next chapter is going to be good :) were gunna have everyone in this next chapter:)**

**anyway enjoy keep reviewing i love reading them **

**and enjoy this finchel baby. and stick aroundddddddddddddddddddddd :)**

**dont stop believing :)**


End file.
